1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of communications architecture. More particularly, the invention relates to reverse digitized communications architecture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional advanced broadband system typically includes a headend, a muxnode coupled to the headend with an optical fiber, a plurality of nodes coupled to the muxnode in a star configuration with optical fiber and a plurality of end-users (e.g., homes) coupled to each node in a star configuration with coax wire. The forward (downstream) signal (i.e., from headend to muxnode to node to enduser) is always analog. The reverse (upstream) signal from each home to the node level and then to the muxnode level is analog. The reverse signal is digital only above the muxnode level.
A problem with this technology has been that the muxnode units are expensive. What is needed, therefore, is an approach that reduces the cost of the muxnode units. Ideally, such an approach would eliminate the need for any muxnode units.
Another problem with this technology has been that the need to send upstream analog signals from the nodes to the muxnode unit requires the use of expensive lasers at the node level. Therefore, what is also required is solution that allows less expensive lasers to be used at the node level.
Another problem with this technology has been that the star configuration of the nodes requires the use of a relatively large amount of optical fiber. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that uses less optical fiber.
Another problem with this technology has been that the typical advanced broadband system has limited bandwidth, particularly in the reverse direction. What is also needed, therefore, is an approach that increases the reverse bandwidth of advanced broadband systems.
Heretofore, the requirements of eliminating the muxnode units, reducing the cost of the node units, reducing the amount of optical fiber and increasing the reverse bandwidth referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.
A goal of the invention is to simultaneously satisfy the above-discussed requirements of eliminating the muxnode units, reducing the cost of the node units, reducing the amount of optical fiber and increasing the reverse bandwidth which, in the case of the prior art, are not simultaneously satisfied.
One embodiment of the invention is based on a method, comprising: providing at least one optical fiber from at least one member selected from the group consisting of a headend and a hub, a minifibernode coupled to said at least one optical fiber, and an electrical conductor coupled to said minifibernode; transforming a forward optical signal from said at least one optical fiber to a forward analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor at said minifibernode; and transforming a reverse analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor to a reverse digital optical signal at said minifibernode. Another embodiment of the invention is based on A communications system, comprising: at least one optical fiber from at least one member selected from the group consisting of a headend and a hub; a minifibernode coupled to said at least one optical fiber, said minifibernode including a forward circuit and a reverse circuit; and an electrical conductor coupled to said minifibernode, wherein said forward circuit transforms a forward optical signal from said at least optical fiber to a forward analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor and said reverse circuit transforms a reverse analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor to a reverse digital optical signal at said minifibernode. Another embodiment of the invention is based on a kit to provide a reverse digitized kit, comprising a minifibernode to be coupled to at least one optical fiber, said minifibernode including a forward circuit, a reverse circuit, and a connector capable of being coupled to an electrical conductor, wherein said forward circuit transforms a forward optical signal from said at least one optical fiber to a forward analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor and said reverse circuit transforms a reverse analog electrical signal on said electrical conductor to a reverse digital optical signal at said minifibernode.
These, and other goals and embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.